dizzydanafandomcom-20200213-history
"Race Against the Clock" Script
This is the script for "Race Against the Clock", episode 1 of Dizzy Dana. Transcript *(The episode begins with a shot of a classroom while the school bell rings. The teacher, Mrs. McMurphy, is standing in front of a chalkboard.) *Mrs. McMurphy: Good morning, class! Now, could you all please take out last night's math homework so I can check it? (Goes over to Donnie's desk) Very good, Donnie; (Goes over to Darrell's desk) Nice, Darrell; (Goes over to Dana's desk) Looks like Dana isn't here today... *Dana: (rushes into the classroom, out-of-breath and covered with sweat) Sorry I'm late! *Mrs. McMurphy: Get to your desk, Dana. This is the seventh time this month you've been late. *Dana: No problemo! It's not like I missed anything important! (Smiles. A lens flare appears on her teeth, accompanied by a cartoony "ding!" sound effect.) *Mrs. McMurphy: Actually, it's a big "problemo". You've been late to class enough times already. The next time you're late...you are going to get "the d-word". *Dana: Donuts? Dogs? Doo-wop? *Mrs. McMurphy: The other "d-word". *Dana: What other "d-word"? The curse word? *Mrs. McMurphy: DETENTION. (Dana gasps and quivers in fear. Then, the episode cuts to the lunch table, where Dana, Darrell, Donnie, Sophie and Nathan are sitting together and eating.) *Donnie: Dana, if you want to avoid being late, maybe you could just take the bus like I do instead of having Mom drive you. *Dana: But you know I hate the bus! Those older kids are too, too annoying! *Sophie: I feel the same way. *Dana: You never take the bus, yet you're never late! *Sophie: I don't know what to tell you, Dizzy Dana...and it takes me 30 minutes to do my hair! *Darrell: We've got only one choice. We need to brainstorm ideas to keep Dana from being late again so she doesn't get detention. *Sophie: She could go to bed earlier so she wakes up earlier! *Donnie: She could skip breakfast! *Nathan: Uh... *Darrell: We could go out to the store and buy her a really loud alarm clock! *Donnie: I could throw the cover off her bed early in the morning. That will do it. *Nathan: Um... *Sophie: She could have her mom drive her to school earlier! *Dana: I don't know if Mom would want to wake up any earlier than she does now... *Nathan: Gimme time! I'll come up with something! *Dana: Okay. *(Short pause) *Nathan: ...and...I got nothing. *Dana: I like all the other ideas...except for skipping breakfast. *Nathan: Then let's get it on! *(Episode cuts to inside Dana's house) *Dana: Thank goodness today is Friday! We've got all weekend to test out those ideas! *Darrell: So, the plan is: (as he reads off each part of the plan, an illustration of it next to the number he recites appears on screen) one, you'll try out the ideas; two, you'll get ready for school like you usually do; and three, you'll walk over to my house as if it's school. Sound good? *Dana: Totally. So, what's idea "número uno?" *Darrell: Going to bed at six. You see, your circadian rhythms work like your natural clock - they tell you when you need to wake up in the morning. So, if you get to bed earlier, you'll wake up earlier! *Dana: Sounds great! (A clock is shown. The arrows move from 3 PM to 6 PM on the clock, then the episode cuts to Dana in her pajamas, in her bed. Her eyes are closed, but then they open.) I guess I'll try again...(tries falling back to sleep but fails) I can't! I just can't! (Gets up out of bed) GUYS! COME IN! *Donnie: (voice) What is it, sis? *Dana: I CAN'T SLEEP! (The other kids walk into the room.) *Darrell: No wonder you can't sleep, Dana! All the windows are open! (The kids close the windows in her room and shut her curtains.) *Dana: The light's still on! *Sophie: Ah, that. (Shuts off the light.) Sweet dreams, Dizzy Dana! *Dana: 'Night! (Tries to go to sleep as the kids exit the room.) It just doesn't feel right! *(A "Saturday" time card is shown.) *Dana: (wakes up and looks at the time on the clock) 7 am. I went to sleep at my usual time...so maybe if I skip breakfast even though I don't really want to...it will make me get to Da-I mean, "school", on time. (Gets dressed, washes her face, brushes her teeth, and goes into the kitchen. She opens the fridge, then shuts it.) Riiiight! I'm skipping breakfast today! (Grabs her hairbrush, but Nathan pops in) *Nathan: You don't want to skip breakfast. You know what they say, it's the most important meal of the day! *Darrell: It gives you energy for the day! Now go make yourself a continental breakfast. (A montage is shown of Dana frying an egg and toasting toast. she eats the breakfast, then looks at the clock.) 8:15! I'm gonna be late to school! *(A "Sunday" time card is shown.) *Dana: Well, I tried going to bed earlier, I tried skipping breakfast, and both those ideas didn't work. So, what's next on the list? *Darrell: The super-loud alarm clock. *Dana: Riiight. Where do they sell alarm clocks galore here? *Donnie: Allie's Alarm Clock Shoppe? *Dana: Never heard of that place before. *Donnie: That's because it doesn't exist! I was just pulling your leg. *Dana: Oh. *Nathan: I did see a lot of alarm clocks over at Flor-Mart. *Dana: I guess it's off to Flor-Mart we go then! *(Episode cuts to the exterior of Flor-Mart, then the interior is shown. Dana and her buddies are walking down the main aisle, looking for the clock aisle.) *Dana: Pans, pan pipes, Peter Pan...(Peter Pan is shown waving at the end of one of the aisles) why are there so many aisles for pans? We need a clock, not a pan! *Darrell: There's the clock aisle! *Dana: Let's go! (The kids go to the clock aisle.) *Donnie: Whoa. There sure are a lot of clocks here. But what we need is an alarm clock! *Sophie: Look at this one! (The kids rush over to see what Sophie found.) *Dana: Classy. *Sophie: It matches your room decor perfectly! *Dana: I hope it's loud enough! (Shakes it to hear what sound it makes) Well, that's not loud at all! It won't even wake the lightest sleepers! *Nathan: What about this one? (Tests out a digital alarm clock. ALl it does is beep quietly.) *Dana: That's just like my old one. Not loud enough... *Darrell: We could just use a fire alarm as an alarm clock... *Dana: Maybe... *(A ripple transition shows what Dana's imagining. The fire alarm goes off, Dana wakes up, and shudders.) *Dana: WHAT WAS THAT?! (Runs up to the fire alarm) WHERE IS THE SNOOZE BUTTON ON THIS THING?! (Mrs. Dobson in Dana's mind wakes up.) *Mrs. Dobson: (waking up Mr. Dobson) Wake up, dear! There's a fire! *Mr. Dobson: Fire? We better stop, drop, and roll! (They stop, drop, and roll, only to roll into the kitchen.) *Mrs. Dobson: DANA?! DONNIE?! *Dana: (rushes into the kitchen with her brother) WHAT? *Mr. Dobson: THERE'S A FIRE! *Dana: Actually, that's my alarm clock. *Mrs. Dobson: That really scared me! *(A ripple transition takes us out of Dana's mind and back into Flor-Mart.) *Dana: That might be a little too loud...and it might scare Mom & Dad. *Donnie: Mom & Dad are pretty unbearable, but when they're scared, we'd better take cover. We don't want that every morning! *Darrell: What are we going to do? *Dana: I say we look a little harder! *Sophie: (picks up a pink and purple cotton candy alarm clock) How about this one? (presses the alarm button) *Cotton Candy Clock: (singing) "Cotton candy sure is sweet,/Fun to make and fun to eat,/A swirly-twirly tasty treat,/It's a whole lot of fun!" *Dana: Nah, too girly. *Sophie: Then I'll buy it. *Nathan: This one? *Dana: Too plain. *Darrell: Well, it looks like there's no other styles in stock... *Donnie: (picking up a Jamming Jukebox clock) Dana! Look what I found! *Dana: Ooh! I love its color! Is it super-loud? *Donnie: It is...and guess what? It "wakes you up with a song!" *Dana: I wonder what song... *Donnie: It doesn't say on the box... *Dana: I hope it's a good one! *(Transition to Dana's bedroom, at around 3 PM.) *Dana: Let's test this baby out so I can get up in the morning! (Sets the alarm on the clock to 3:01.) *Alarm Clock: (singing really loudly) YOU SLEPT ALL NIGHT, NOW IT'S MORNING TIME! THAT'S THE TIME TO RISE AND SHINE... *Nathan and Sophie: (covering their ears) TOO LOUD! *Dana: (shuts it off) That's what I need to wake up this morning! Category:Scripts